How Do I?
by AaChae
Summary: How do I get through one night without you If I had to live without you What kind of life would that be Oh and I, I need you in my arms Need you to hold You're my world, my heart, my soul If you ever leave Baby, you would take away everything good in my life
1. Chapter 1

Story inspired by "How Do I?" By Trish Yearwood

Neji liked Hinata, Hinata liked Naruto. Naruto liked Sakura. But what will happen when Naruto soons realizes Hinata likes him and Hinata soon finds out Neji likes her.

Chapter I

Naruto walked around Konoha at night heading towards the fair they had every year. He wondered if he could get Sakura to go with him. But knowing her, her and Ino will be fighting over Sasuke to go with him. Naruto hated Sasuke but they were close. They knew how each other felt when it came with growing up with no family. Different reasons why they didn't have family but they still grew up without parents. And even though they were in the same group, Sasuke was his rival and he was determine to become Hokage. He sighed gently ruffling his hair before running towards the fair. The past few days has been hard or should he say the past few weeks? Withball of the Chunin Exams and everything and the fact that Sasuke has something wrong with him and Sakura almost got severely injured facing sound ninjas on her own when him and Sasuke were passed out, not doing so well themselves. And after all of that, the secodary round before the final fighting was the next day, making everyone exhausted. Once everything ended and the other ninjas returned to their own village. The Hidden Leaf Village decided to host their annual fair they have in honor of the ninjas who died in battle.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru was walking next to him. Naruto didn't even know he stopped running. He only realized this when Kiba hit him upside his head. Naruto glared at him before blinking, seeing everyone was theree. Well at least the ones he talked to in his everyday life.

"What got you so bummed?" Kiba asked. naruto shook his head.

"Nothing... just thinking of who to take to the fair with me..." he said smiling brightly.

"Like...Sakura? Good luck with that..." Choji said.

"I know... Her and Ino are most likely fighting over Sasuke..." Naruto put his hands behind his head sighing gently before looking around.

"Well Hinata have no one to go with go with her..." Shino said casually. Naruto looked at him and thought about it.

"Yeah you should go... just watch out from Neji..." Choji said munching on some chips. Shikamaru yawned and put his hands in his pockets.

"What a drag. Girls are so troublesome..."

"I wonder about you Shikamaru..." Naruto said

"About what?"

"Are you gay?" Shikamaru punched Naruto sending him flying slightly. everyones eyes and mouths dropped open (imagine it in the anime...)

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO UZAMKI!? OF COURSE NOT!" He said before gain composer and walking away. It took awhile for Naruto to process what happened before getting up.

"Yeah I will take Hinata..." He said after a long silence.

"Dude. Shikamaru just lost composer...He never done that like ever..." Kiba said at the same time as Choji...

"Others must have asked him if he was gay as well." Shino said pushing his glasses up.

"Uhm... yeah well I didn't appreciate it that he hit me..." Naruto whined before mumbling.

"I will get him back later..." Naruto waved to the others before going to find Hinata.

Hinata was getting ready for the fair. She looked at herself in the mirror playing with her fingers.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered to herself before looking down She wanted Naruto to take her to the fair but she knew he was going to ask Sakura. She left her room and sat on the porch letting her feet swung. Maybe she wasn't worthy for Naruto. He deserved someone strong... She looked up at the sky wondering if anything would change.

Hinata felt a presence behind her causing her to look behind her. It was her father and Neji.

"Hinata, why are you here by yourself? Aren't you going to the fair?" Neji asked and Hinata forced a smile and got up.

"Oh of course brother...I was just thinking..." She said smiling. Hinata's father only shook his head and left. Neji knew she was thinking of Naruto.

"Of that idiot Naruto kid?" He asked and Hinata nodded before protesting.

"He is not an idiot..."

"Yes... He... Is... I don't see what you see him~ I rather have you date someone like Kiba or Shikamaru before Naruto..." Hinata blinked before giggling likely. She thought it was cute that Neji seemed so jealous... and protective.

"If I didn't know better brother I would say you are jealous that I like Naruto... You are so protective all of a sudden..." SHe said and Neji mouth dropped open and facepalmed himself. He let it show, his jealousy... and protectiveness. He was jealous because Hinata was so shy around Naruto that she would faint. But when he was around she just talked quietly and shy but still was able to mock him sometimes. Not that he liked her or anythign but because

"Hey I am not jealous... I like TenTen..." Neji defended himself.

"More like dating her..." Hinata stuck out her tongue before running away from him with protesting from Neji.

Hinata kept running laughing before running into Naruto.

"Oh there you are Hinata..." Naruto said offering her his hand. Hinata looked up and blushed before stuttering.

"E-Eh Y-You W-Were l-looking f-for me?" Naruto nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her up but she instantly fainted.

Naruto blinked and caught her.

"Why does she always faint when she sees me?" He sighed.

"Well there goes taking Hinata." Naruto said carrying her back to her house. He saw Neji and Neji glared at him before seeing Hinata.

"She fainted again..." Naruto said.

"Of course she did..." He huffed and took her from Naruto's arms.

"I was gonna take her to the fair but I didn't even get to ask her... Girls just don't like me..." Naruto mumbled and walked away. Neji groaned at Naruto being so stupid. How could he not see that Hinata liked him?

Neji laid Hinata on the bed and shook his head. He covered her up and turned the light out leaving her note. He left not going to the fair. He decided to just go tomorrow. He walked around looking at the sky before seeing the fireworks he smiled to himself.

Naruto arrived at the fair looking for everyone. He soon found everyone including the sensei's in a small eating place.

"Yo Naruto there you are where is Hinata?" Kiba said.

"I bet she fainted again." Ino said.

"I bet she fainted as soon as he asked her..." Rock lee said.

"Actually there is a 100% chance she fainted before Naruto could even ask her." Shino said staring off into space.

"And Shino wins the bet..." Naruto said and everyone laughed. Naruto took his seat next to Shikamaru and Iruka.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" He beamed and Iruka chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey its been awhile really." He said smiling. Naruto nodded and ate some ramen that was there in his seat. Iruka must have ordered it for him because he knew Naruto loved ramen.

"Mmhmm" He continued eating.

"So Naruto are you still working hard at your dream?" He asked. Naruto looked at Iruka.

"Of course I told you I am going to be Hokage some day believe it!" Everyone looked at Naruto for his outburst smiling brightly. He pouted before stuffing his mouth with ramen.

"Naruto don't eat so fast you will choke." Kakashi said shaking his head. Naruto only ignored his sensei and continued to eat it. Iruka chuckled as Kakashi glared at Naruto. Iruka sensei placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to eat much more slowly before smiling brightly at his Iruka Sensei. The only reason why Naruto listened to Iruka sensei more then Kakashi sensei and gave him a hard time as well was because Iruka was like a parent he never had before...

"Why does he always listen to you and never me?" Kakashi asked.

"I am his teacher at the moment..." he finished huffing gently.

"I can answer that Kakashi Sensei. I like Iruka sensei better. I give him a hard time too..." Naruto said sticking his tongue out. Naruto felt a smack upside his head and he turned to look at his harrasser.

"Sasuke..." He growled and jumped up.

"You wanna fight huh? " Naruto said yelling at the Uchiha surviver. Iruka blinked and held Naruto back.

"You are too loud idiot... Some people are trying to eat in peice without you yelling all the time..." Sasuke said before rolling his eyes. Kakashi let out a sigh. Why couldn't his students just get along for once?

"Who is ~" Iruka whispered something into Naruto's ear and Naruto sat down pouting and Iruka ordered him another bowl of ramen. Just then the fireworks started. Everyone left the shop to watch the fireworks.

Meanwhile Hinata had woken up after a few hours. She looked around before frowning realizing she was in her room. She wondered what happened before remembering Naruto was with her earlier. She facepalmed herself mentally because he was looking for her meaning he was going to ask her something. She got up and noticed the note. It read:

'Dear Hinata,

I carried you to your room because you once again fainted in front of Naruto. I wasn't going to let him carry you here because well I don't trust him that much even though I know he isn't going to do anything sexual.

Sincerely,

Neji'

Hinata blushed and giggled before walking to the window seeing the firewors had started. She walked out of her room seeing Neji. She could have sworn Neji was gonna go. She walked beside him and he glanced at her smiling.

"I thought you were going to the Fair..." Hinata said looking at the fireworks not looking at him. All the colors of the fireworks made her feel happy.

"Well I thought you were going as well but you ended up fainting..." Neji said turning his attention back to the fireworks. Hinata blushed gently knowing Neji must have carried her to her room because no way he was going to let Naruto take her.

"The fireworks are so pretty." She said quietly. Neji heard her but kept quiet letting his mind flood with thoughts. He leaned over the railing looking at the sky.

Hinata stayed where she was playing with her fingers as she watched the grand finaly of fireworks.

"Thank you for carrying me to my room..." Hinata said lastly after the fireworks ended. Neji turned around and smiled.

"No problem... Just stop fainting will you?" Neji said before going into his room and closing the door. Hinata pouted before going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After she finished she went back to her room and fell asleep.

Neji looked at the ceiling sighing gently. He looked at the wall in which seperated Hinata's room from his.

Naruto went back inside and ate his ramen when the fireworks ended. The sensei's ended up going out to drink together leaving the students behind.

"I love the fireworks they were so pretty." Sakura said.

"Wasn't they pretty Sasuke? Sasuke?" She looked around and saw that he wasn't around.

"Ino have you seen Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is gone?" Ino blinked and looked around as well.

"He left to go home instead of coming to finish eating." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Awe..." both girls said pouting. Naruto threw chopsticks at Shikamaru and Shikamaru looked at him after getting hit by them.

"What was that for?"

"For hitting me earlier."

"You asked a stupid question. You deserved it."

"Well if you stop saying girls are so troublesome I wouldn't think you were gay..." Shikamaru glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back. Just then Sakura and Ino showed up behind Naruto and Naruto gulped.

"Uh oh.." Just then Naruto was sent flying out of the place he was eating at.

"GIRLS AREN'T TROUBLESOME!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"I didn't say that. Shikamaru said that..." Naruto whined.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Shikamaru said eating a peice of meat. Naruto groaned and huffed. Kiba snorted and his puppy barked. Naruto got up and crossed his arms.

"Some friends I have..." He said walking away, that was the second time today. Today just wasn't his day. At least he had Iruka there

Naruto arrived at his house and walked in locking it. He went to shower and brush his teeth before slumping down on his bed closing his eyes. he knew he wasn't going to sleep but it was nice being in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The next morning the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Hinata woke up to the sun rays sneaking into her bedroom. She smiled and went to the window, opening up the curtains and the window. She was greeted by a pink and black butterfly. Hinata giggled slightly before deciding to go and refreshen up.

Walking out of the bathroom, Neji stood outside Hinata's bedroom watching her open the window allowing a butterfly flutter in. He smiled to himself as he walked away to get something to eat. He decided to go to nearby food stand since he was sure Hinata was going to cook because she typically just grabbed a fruit, and her dad was sleeping.

The sun rays started to creep into Naruto's bedroom. He groaned and turned over before sitting up. Naruto stretched and let out a loud yawn before rubbing his eyes. He stood up and walked to the kitchen scratching his head. He opened his fridge and grabbed the milk before shaking it and sitting down at the table. He didn't bother looking at the expiration date and instead took a bite of toast with butter and drank the 'bad' milk. He went to shower and tied his headband. Naruto left his house and locked the door, walking around the town.

"What to do, what to do, what to do…" Naruto said to himself before sighing gently. Just then he saw pink hair and knew exactly who it was.

"Sakura-kun~!" He ran up to her smiling. She stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Oh good morning Naruto…"

"How are you Sakura? Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah I did…" She said smiling . Just then Naruto went in for a hug and Sakura pushed him, as she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~!" She said smiling and running to him. Naruto sighed gently and hummed. Of course its always Sasuke this and Sasuke that with her… Why couldn't it be Naruto this and Naruto that… Naruto crossed his arms glaring at Sasuke's back. Sasuke looked over at his shoulder and smirked at him.

"What are you looking at idiot?" Naruto had steam coming out of his ears as he walked away with Sakura annoying him.

"Hey Naruto…" He heard Kiba's voice.

"Hey Kiba."

"Are you planning on going to the fair tonight again? If so I am bumming along, Shino decided to not go and just train his life away. And I don't want to drag a girl along. They have a habit of touching Akamaru and he don't like that…"

"Mm okay seems good to me… I am not even gonna ask any girl something always happen." Naruto said and Kiba laughed.

"Haha Sakura will punch you, Hinata will faint, Ino there is no chance. TenTen likes Neji… Yeah don't even try…" Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked. Naruto glared lightly at Kiba before humming.

After Hinata finished getting ready she decided to walk around Konoha. She wasn't to sure what to do until tonight. Just then she saw Neji at the noodle stand. She smiled to herself and sat beside him.

"Hi brother…" She said humming gently. Neji blinked and looked at her swallowing the noodles he had in his mouth.

"Hey Hinata… What are you doing here?" He asked he didn't mean to come off so cold but he was just surprised.

"Well I was walking around and I saw you… and decided to keep you c-company…" She said before the person who worked at the shop came up.

"Can I get you anything Hinata?" Hinata had to think for a moment.

"MM yes beef noodles and water please… Thank you." She said and the owner nodded and smiled. Neji smiled to himself. He enjoyed having Hinata next to him, he looked at her before looking straight ahead. He wondered if Hinata would go to the fair with him tonight as a 'family' thing. He looked at her as she swung her legs back and fourth playing with her fingers. She was just so adorable being all shy.

"So are going to the fair tonight since you didn't go yesterday?" Neji asked. Hinata looked up and looked at her cousin.

"Uh yes… I am…." She nodded and drunk her water.

"Well you go with me then?" Neji asked eating some of his noodles.

"As a family thing…" He finished. He knew better to think of it as a family thing but no way was he going to admit that out loud. He would consider it as a date with Hinata in which she didn't know. Hinata looked up from the water.

"Okay that seems great…" She said smiling. She was happy Neji was trying to build their friendship-family bond. He was usually so cold to her making her even more shy and scared around him. But here lately he has been nice.

"Great… I guess I will get you from where you are then…"

"Well I will be in the opening court at our house… To train so I can get stronger…" Hinata said… Neji looked over at her as she played with her noodles in her bowl. He felt bad for Hinata… being the heir and all but she was so weak, and her father made point of that and he couldn't stand her… It didn't help none that Neji always brought her down as well. Hinata is always training so hard to get stronger for her teammates, comrades and especially her father.

"Yeah you got to be stronger." Neji said somewhat coldly, after the words escaped his mouth he mentally choked himself to death because he tried not to insult her so much and bring her down. But he still did it. He didn't know why maybe because he wanted to cover up his feelings. Hinata frowned and nodded gently agreeing with him.

"Can you help me get stronger?" She asked and Neji almost choke before looking at her.

"No way don't ever ask that again…" he glared at her.

"Please I can't do this on my own." Hinata looked like she was going to break if he didn't help her. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine but I am not going easy on you so you will have to keep up with my pace…" He said sighing. He didn't want to train her because if she got hurt he would feel bad maybe worst.

"O-Okay…" She beamed and hugged Neji. Neji hugged back and smiled gently. Hinata pulled away and continued to eat. They both ate in silence enjoying the others company. When they finished, they both walked back to the court yard to train.

"As I said you gotta keep up with my pace. Prepare yourself Hinata…" He said before attacking her. Hinata got into a stance before starting to defend herself.

The sun started to set and they decided it was time to wash up and get ready.

"Hinata, you gotta focus on protecting yourself. Work on your defense more then your offense." He said, Hinata nodded and wiped the blood from her face. Neji frowned gently as she left to go into her room. He sighed heavily regretting of agreeing to this and he went into his own room.

The both met half way to get each other when the both were ready. They walked towards the fair. Neji took glances at the sky to Hinata. He saw she was playing with her fingers then. He smiled to himself. Yeah this was definitely a date between them and Hinata didn't know it.

When they arrived they played games. Hinata got a stuffed bear from Neji because she couldn't win it for herself. She smiled brightly and hugged the huge bear to her chest. After that they went to the cotton candy stand, Neji getting a blue and Hinata getting a pink. They continued to walk in silence eating the candy.

Hinata saw a Ferris Wheel up ahead and she beamed.

"Brother can we ride the Ferris Wheel?" She asked he nodded and walked towards it. He wasn't to sure if he wanted to but Hinata did. There were couples around them and others on dates about to ride it. And here these two were here for a 'family' thing. After ten minutes of waiting in line it was finally their turn. They walked through the gates and Neji helped her in the cart. He sat across from her before smiling, the Ferris Wheel started to go up after a couple more pairs started to get on.

Once they were up but not at the top, Hinata was still able to look down. She smiled as the people looked like tiny ants in her eyes. Neji kept his eyes on her. Hinata laid her head on the stuffed animal before feeling Neji's eyes on her causing her to look at him. Neji quickly converted his eyes elsewhere as if he was never looking at her. Hinata blinked and smiled before looking below her. The wheel started to move again slowly so it was a while. She continued to look down and saw a familiar yellow, spiky hair boy.

"Naruto…" She whispered. Neji heard this and looked at her before looking down seeing Naruto. He growled gently and Hinata looked at her. She poked his forehead gently.

"You wasn't suppose to hear that…" She said blushing.

"Well to late I heard it. And I am being nice I think…" He said she giggled and shook her head. But he wasn't smiling nor in cheerful mood like he was.

"If you want after this ride you can go with Naruto. I wouldn't mind." He grimaced at his words. But he had nothing to worry about because she chose to stay with him.

"No, that's okay I came here with you so I am staying with you." She said. He nodded, but deep down he was beyond happy that Hinata was staying here with him. After awhile they reached the top, and at that very moment the fireworks started causing the ferris wheel to stay like that until the fireworks ended.

Neji moved to Hinata's side gently careful not to shake the cart much, so he could see them, and be close to her. She laid her head on his shoulder hugging the stuffed animal watching the fireworks. He held her waist, holding her closer just like they were younger. She smiled at this and cuddled into him.

"They are so pretty." Hinata said looking up at Neji. Neji looked back down at her. He was so tempted to kiss her but he didn't want to ruin their somewhat good friend-family relationship they had going on.

"Yeah they are…" He said smiling at her. She turned to focus her attention back on the fireworks. He watched her more then the fireworks. After they finished she kept her head on his shoulder as the Ferris wheel slowly started to move downward. He smiled and kissed her head gently just like when they were younger, on this time his was filled with feelings.

"This reminds me of when we were younger. Do you remember? The stuff animals the cotton candies and the Ferris Wheel ride?" Hinata asked Neji and he nodded.

"Yeah I remember…" She giggled and smiled brightly. Hinata removed her head when they were almost down. Neji got off and helped her out. They both decided to go eat some real food now since they been eating sweets and doing other tiring stuff. They ate in silence until Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Shikamaru came in.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto waved. Hinata looked up and blushed as she saw him. He stood in front of her face. Her face got even redder, and Neji glared at Naruto who was so close to Hinata. Naruto put his hands on her forehead.

"You feeling better?" Hinata blushed really hard and head butted Naruto so hard he was sent flying across the restaurant they were in. Everyone laughed including Sasuke.

"Dude Naruto… even Hinata beats you to a pulp. But with her head…" Sasuke teased.

"Shows how weak you are. A girl took you." Sasuke finished. Neji looked at her… He, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura and Sasuke was totally expecting her to faint. Naruto whined.

"I swear girls hate me…"

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly looking down. Everyone sat down at the table with Neji and them. Neji groaned wishing it was just them. But it wasn't of course they had to come one way or another.

"Wasn't expecting you hear with Hinata Neji, was totally expecting you with TenTen."

"TenTen is recovering… and I figured rather do family things with Hinata." Neji said glaring at Kiba said something about TenTen. Hinata blinked noticing the glare and figured something really must be going on between TenTen and Neji she shrugged and finished eating smiling. She stretched and let out a yawn and Neji noticed.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded gently.

"Well we can go since we both are done eating..." He said getting up with her.

"Bye guys..." She said waving." Everyone looked suspicously at Neji when they left.

"Something is so weird with Neji..." Kiba said. Everyone agreed.

Neji and Hinata arrived at their house and was about to go into their bedrooms. Hinata smiled and hugged Neji tightly.

"Thank you, I had fun..." She said. He hugged her back tightly. She reached up and kissed his cheek shocking him. She pulled away.

"Good night brother sleep well..." She said smiling brightly before walking in her room and changing into pajamas.

Neji just stood there blinking at the kiss on his cheek. He smiled to himself and walked in and stripped to his boxers and laid down on his bed.

"Yes indeed it was fun..." he whispered before falling asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Neji woke up the next morning remembering yesterday's events. He smiled hummed before getting ready to meet up with Team Guy. Chances are they were going to go visit TenTen. He peeked into Hinata's room only to see she was gone. She must have had to meet Team Kurenai. He shrugged it off and continued walking. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled up at the sky. Its been awhile since he smiled, but yesterday's events just kept replaying in his mind.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were all training. Hinata put in a special request to work on her abilities and Kurenai agreed. So Kiba and Shino were both 'against' her. But when she got hurt by the two boys they were instantly stand at her side. She assured them she was okay. They looked at each other before at their sensei and she only nodded in response. Shino sent his bugs towards Hinata, seeing this Hinata instantly got into her stance of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. She was able to block Shino's bugs and just at that moment Kiba made his attack with Akamaru.

When Neji arrived at the meeting place, Lee and Guy were already there. He shook his head at their hyperness. He was for sure that he was the most mature of the group. He walked up to them sighing heavily. As he watched the two have a 'love affair' with each other. It wasn't an actual love affair but it seemed like it sometimes. He huffed gently and hummed to get their attention. Lee and Guy Sensei looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Neji you are here great…" Lee said exclaiming. Neji grimaced and glared at Lee.

"Yeah now I can tell you what we got planned today. We are going to watch Team 8 train today."

"Team 8?" Lee asked looking at Guy Sensei. Neji blinked, they were going to watch Hinata, Shino and Kiba train? Why?

"Why?" Neji asked pushing Lee's question back since he knew who was in team 8.

"Because It will be nice to just take a break and watch others train hard." Guy said and started walking towards the training field. After awhile they arrived Neji saw Hinata. She was defending herself from Kiba and Shino. Why are they only focused on Hinata? He wondered before Guy asked Kurenai.

"Hinata suggested it. And since I didn't have anything planned for the first time ever I agreed to it." She said. Hinata didn't notice they were there which was good because she would have lost focus if he knew Neji was there watching them.

Just then Hinata pulled off a move that no one had seen, she attacked Kiba and it sent him flying. Everyone was shocked by her sudden strength.

"W-What was that?" Kiba asked, Hinata ran to Kiba to see if he was okay.

"It was something I was working on... I take the light from the sun and the chakera I have inside me focus it in the middle of my palm and it does this... but never mind that... Are you okay I am so sorry." Hinata said checking Kiba.

"Hm no hand signs that takes a lot of focusing to do that." Shino said looking at the two. Kurenai went to Kiba's side.

"We should treat Kiba's wound... It seems pretty bad... Let's call it a day." Everyone nodded and Hinata felt bad.

"I am really sorry Kiba-kun..."" Hinata said playing with her fingers. Kiba smiled gently.

"It is okay... You are getting stronger that is what me and Shino were helping you with..." Kiba said before Gai and Kurenai helped Kiba to the hospital. Hinata looked down feeling bad, Shino walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did well Hianta... You didn't kill him... "

"But I hurt him..." Hinata said. Kiba was her best friend besides Shino.

"Do you have a name for it?" Lee asked Hinata. She looked at Neji and Lee before thinking.

"Mm no I don't..." She admitted before walking away.

"Where are you going Hinata?" Shino called out to her.

"Visit Kiba..."

Neji watched Hinata leave before frowning gently.

"Eh I will go with her.." Shino said leaving as well leaving Lee and Neji there.

Neji left to go back to the house, only to see his uncle.

"Train well?" He asked Neji, Neji shook his head.

"We didn't train; we did observations on team 8."

"Hinata's team? Any results in that?

"Well when we got there Kiba and Shino were training against Hinata. Helping her get stronger. She had suggested it to Kurenai Sensei." Neji said sitting down next to his uncle.

"Hmm well that is surprising..."

"It was she managed to take the sun light and her chakura to the palm of her hand and she burnt his side. It's pretty bad and he has to recover." His uncle choked and looked at Neji.

"Hinata did that? She is making progress then..." He said smiling gently. That was the first time he saw Hiashi smile in a very long time. It was quiet for a while before they noticed Hinata back.

"Hi father, Hi brother." She looked and before heading towards her room.

"Hinata... come train with me..." Hiashi said to Hinata causing Hinata look at him. He had gave up hope on her and stopped training her now he wanted to. She looked at Neji who smiled at her. Neji must have told him. Hinata looked at her father before walking towards him

"Okay father..." He got up and Hinata followed him smiling gently. They got into stance and Neji watched the two train. Hinata was much quicker on her reflexes and her defense just as good as her offense. She still needed work but that was okay because they had time and Hinata was training hard.

"Hinata, show me the attack." Hiashi said. Hinata shook her head. She didn't plan to use the attack when he was expecting it.

"I don't know what you are talking about father. I don't have a special attack." Was her reply and she continued before using eight trigrams sixty-four palms to block the attacks in which her father was throwing at her. Her father continued to attack, waiting for the attack and with this he grew frustrated because he didn't show her. But he soon realize it was her tactic... she didn't want to show people what she was capable if they were expecting it.

All of a sudden it got really chilly and this threw everyone but Hinata off guard. Hinata did hand signs.

"Crystal Ice Dance..." She said and with this Ice crystals of a beautiful blue surrounding her father blocking all of his attacks and chakura. It was like a ice cage in which Hiashi couldn't break free from. Neji stood up because he wondered just how much has she came up with. It takes a true genius to master things they just made.

Hinata broke the ice so her father could move again and with that he looked at his daughter with smile. He didn't know what the sun light attack was but he witnessed a similar technique in which her mother used to do. But instead of it being ice it was fire, because her mother was unique. And he could see maybe he was wrong about Hinata being weak because she was unique in her own way.

"That's enough for the day Hinata, good job." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. It was the first time he ever acknowledged her and she was truly happy about that.

"Thank you father…" She held her hands out in front of her, looking down. Her father left to help Neji train and Hinata decided to go get the them some lunch by cooking her father's favorite and Neji's favorite as well. It took her awhile but that was okay because they typically train for a long time anyway. By the time she was done Neji and Hiashi was done.

"Dinner is done brother and father…" She said, they looked at her, knowing she hardly ever cooked.

"You cooked? What is it?" Her father asked.

"It is Tempura and herring soba…" Hinata said. She always made their favorite whenever she cooked which wasn't often because she was always training.

"Thanks Hinata…" Neji said and Hiashi nodded as they sat down and started to eat. Hinata left to go and sit in her room. She wasn't to hungry because she was worried about her puppy friend who was in the hospital. She decided to bake him cookies and get him some gifts from the gift shop.

When she was done she left to go and visit Kiba. She ran into Lady Tsunade there by accident.

"Oh Lady Tsunade I am sorry about that." She bowed her head and Tsunade just smiled.

"It's okay are you here to visit someone?"

"Oh yeah, I am here to visit Kiba." Hinata said. Tsunade nodded her head and let Hinata go. Hinata arrived at Kiba's room and knocked before opening the door.

"Kiba?" She asked in shy and quiet voice in which she always used around Kiba.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Here to visit again?" He asked. She nodded and gave him the container of chocolate chip cookies and flowers for him to get better.

"You didn't have to do this Hinata…"

"I know but I wanted to…any my father complimented me on my training… today…" Hinata told Kiba. Kiba looked at her.

"Really? You trained against him? Did you use that sun attack you used on me? Did it blast him?" Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"I used something else. Maybe something I should have used on you so you wouldn't be here." Hinata said.

"What was it?"

"Crystal Ice Dance…" Hinata said. Akamaru and Kiba both tilted their head confused.

"It's a Ice crystal cage that can block any attack and drains some chakura out. I came up with that as well, its like my mother's fire of a dragon cage." Hinata began to explain and Kiba nodded understanding.

"That must mean you are unique then right? Since your mother was a unique one as well…" He said. Hinata nodded.

"I think my father realizes this now…" Hinata said taking a cookie from Kiba and nibbled it gently. Kiba pouted.

"Hey you gave these to me…"

"I only took one Kiba-kun…" Hinata pouted at him. Kiba faked glared at Hinata before smiling.

"You should get home. It is getting dark…" Hinata looked outside and realized he was right.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kiba-kun. Get better soon…" Hinata waved and left walking home. She walked at a slow pace because she wondered what it would be like to be with her mom right now. Would everything be different from what it was now? Hinata didn't notice Neji beside her, until he touched her arm.

"Are you okay Hinata?" She jumped and looked at her cousin.

"Oh yes I am okay, just thinking of mother, that is all." She said. Neji nodded and they stayed quiet.

"You just vanished that's not cool. You should have told us where you were going." Neji said looking at Hinata.

"Sorry I just went to visit Kiba and give him cookies and flowers…" Hinata said. Neji nodded knowing she felt really bad even though everyone is telling her not to, including Kiba himself. After a long while they arrived at their house. Neji walked Hinata all the way to her room even though they were next door he stood in front of hers making sure she got in.

"Good night brother…" She said and smiled before sliding her door closed. He nodded and smiled before going into his own and closing the door.

Hinata didn't sleep as soon as she got in because she wanted to write into her diary. She pulled it out and started writing about her day.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sorry I haven't written in you in a long time. I have been busy and tired. Today I trained with Kiba and Shino with the permission of Kurenai Sensei. I accidently sent Kiba to the hospital and I feel bad for what I did. Everyone is telling me it is not my fault, but still he is my best friend. I haven't seen Naruto today. But maybe tomorrow since I will be with Sakura and Ino… I don't know what they got planned all I know is they told me to meet them at the candy store tomorrow. Also today my father complimented me by saying good job. I developed to new skills. A technique which needs sunlight and Crystal Ice Dance, which is like mothers Fire of a Dragon cage only this time with Ice. I am starting to see myself in my mother more and more as I get stronger. Maybe I will visit her spirit at the waterfall she always go to sometime. I don't know yet I have to make time and make sure Neji or Kiba and Shino don't follow me, I like to be there by myself. Well I gotta go now bye bye and good night. OH WAIT! Quote for tomorrow will be Alis Volat Propiis… Which is she flies on her own wings. Well good night hehe_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hinata _


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up, turned it off and got ready. She left Neji a note on his door saying she was going to hang out with Ino and Sakura and she didn't know what they had planned. After she grabbed an apple and left, she saw them near the candy store, she ran to them.

"Sorry I am late. I had to do something." Hinata said panting.

"It is okay, Hinata." Sakura and Ino put their arms around her shoulders. She blinked because she was slightly confused.

"What are we doing today?" She asked looking between the too.

"It's not what we are doing today… but what you are doing today." They smirked and this kind of scared Hinata.

"Okay. What am I doing today?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well you my friend is going on a date with Naruto." Ino said. Hinata's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"W-What? B-But… H-How…" Hinata didn't know what to say she couldn't be near Naruto without either hurting him or fainting.

"Naruto doesn't know it's you. It is like a blind date." Sakura said smiling. Hinata stumbled lightly before shaking her head.

"I-I can't…"

"Yes you can and Kiba thinks it is a good idea too…" Ino said.

"You told Kiba!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"And Shino…"Sakura said

"And Kurenai Sensei…" They said in unison. Hinata gulped, she never been on a date before. And it was with her huge crush…Naruto…she let the two girls pull her towards the noodle shop in which Naruto was. They left after pushing her in next to Naruto. Naruto looked up and blinked as Hinata was looking down. The blush rushed to her face.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I-I… U-Uh. Y-You… I-I mean…" Hinata could bring herself to find the words she desired so bad.

"Wait I know… You are my date. Sakura and Ino brought you didn't they…" Naruto snapped his fingers making an 'ah ha' face. Hinata felt slightly dizzy hearing him say she was his date. She sat down before she fainted. She did not want to be in the hospital and Kiba teased her again. Naruto smiled brightly.

"What shall we do Hinata?" He grabbed her hand, causing Hinata to gasp in shock.

"U-Uh I-I d-don't k-know…" Hinata said looking down. Naruto pulled her up and dragged her along.

"Hm I know… We can go get swim suits, go to the beach then go get ice cream…" Naruto said. Naruto didn't realize the affect he was having on Hinata and this was driving Hinata crazy. She looked at their hands as Naruto began to swing them slightly.

Naruto and Hinata were so unaware that they had three people watching them. Sakura. Ino. And Neji. Yes Neji was watching them because he was curious in what Sakura and Ino was doing today. Ino and Sakura were taking pictures squealing and finding it so cute that for once Naruto was serious, maybe then he would recognize Hinata's feelings for him.

But Neji he wasn't to okay with it, sure he wanted Hinata happy but he also wanted Hinata to himself.

After finding a bathing suit shop Naruto pulled Hinata in with him.

"We can find you one first…" Naruto said looking at all the bikinis. Hinata looked at the one pieces which kind of relieved Neji. No one should see her in a bikini besides him.

"Hey Hinata how about this one?" He picked out a pink and black two piece and Hinata turned really red in the face.

"U-Uh that is to revealing Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed and continued looking at the one piece.

"Come on one pieces are overrated…" Hinata heard Ino's voice and Hinata jumped before seeing Ino.  
"B-But…" She whispered.

"No buts go try it on its cute and would look cute on you…" Sakura said

"Hinata… Please…" Naruto begged. Hinata face palmed herself as she hesitated to take it. She went to try it on and blushed at her reflection.

Neji huffed and stomped away, he couldn't believe she actually took it, because of Ino and Sakura… Wait Ino and Sakura… He turned back around to find those two taking pictures. They saw him and laughed quietly at his reaction. He shook his head and left.

Hinata walked back out and Naruto gulped at Hinata. Hinata looked amazing in it, because it brought out her skin tone and on top of that she had the perfect body.

"You look amazing Hinata…" Naruto said. Hinata blushed so red that Naruto thought she was going to faint…

"Hey are you okay Hinata? Are you ill?"

"A-Ah no I-Im fine really…" Naruto looked at her one last time before going and trying on his swim trunks. Hinata walked up to the counter with a towel she got there too and paid for it both. She wrapped a towel around her waiting for Naruto and Naruto came out in Orange swim trunks and paid for him a towel as well. Once they both paid and got their clothes they went to the beach. Naruto grabbed her hand again and Hinata looked down feeling embarrassed and really wished she gotten a one piece instead. After arriving at the beach they saw that their names were on the sand with lunch.

"Ino and Sakura did this it is like they are following us…" Naruto said. Hinata knew they were but didn't say anything to Naruto.

Naruto ran and jumped into the water swimming around.

"Hey Hinata! Come in its great…" He yelled and Hinata nodded going to the water. Naruto pulled Hinata into the water making her fall on top of him. Naruto blinked up at Hinata and Hinata blushed even harder. She got off of quickly.(Ino and Sakura took that chance and took a picture of them like that too.)

"Sorry didn't mean to make us fall."  
"It is okay Naruto-kun…" Hinata said smiling gently at him. She floated on her back and let her mind race. Naruto started to swim beside her.

"Did you know of this date thing Hinata?" Naruto asked and Hinata shook her head.

"They only told me that the three of us were going to hang out but then they told me about the d-date." Hinata said looking away from Naruto. Naruto tilted his head slightly before asking Hinata a question that she would dread answering.

"Why do you faint when you are around me? Get all red in the face when you see me? Or Head bunt me when I get so close to your face?" He asked. Hinata eyes widened and she shrugged. She wasn't going to answer that question. She refused, she would take it to the grave with her if she had to.

"I don't' know…" She lied. Naruto was convinced but he shrugged it off. Hinata stood up and saw Ino and Sakura making heart signs before pointing the basket smiling innocently. Hinata tilted her head confused before deciding to get out and get a towel around her.  
"Why did you get out?" Naruto asked.

"Uh I was getting cold." She said and he nodded in understand. The water was short of cold. He got out and sat on the other side of the basket before reaching in seeing a note. He took it and read it out loud. Hinata listened to him read it assuming Ino and Sakura wrote it as well.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I have a confession towards you. I really really really li~_

Hinata grabbed the note from Naruto and grabbed her clothes running away from Naruto. Naruto blinked and was really curious about the note. Hinata could believe they were confessing for her… She read it to herself after she went to her quiet place.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I have a confession towards you. I really really really like you. And I hope that after this date you would feel the same. Oh and Hinata… HA WE GOT YOU THIS IS THE FAKE CONFESSION WE KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS! NARUTO HAS THE REAL CONFESSION UNDER THE SANDWICHES!_

_love,_

_Ino and Sakura._

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. This was only a fake and Naruto has the real one she laid down and covered her face wondering if Naruto had already read it.

Naruto blinked when Hinata left with the note. He pouted feeling yet again left out of something. He picked up a sandwich and saw the note. He picked it up.

"How many notes am I going to find?" He started reading the real confession.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is Ino and Sakura. We knew Hinata would take the last letter so that was just a fake confession this is the real one. The truth is she likes like, like like you… A lot. The way she faints, goes red in the face and head bunts you when you get close to her face. It all signs of her liking you. Go ask her yourself if you don't believe us. But trust us…_

_Sincerely,_

_Ino and Sakura_

Naruto blinked at the confession and then it made since to him. Sakura and Ino had to know what they were talking about. Naruto put his clothes on and went looking for Hinata.

Hinata already dressed, ran to her room refusing to come out and eat. She was upset with Ino and Sakura and herself for really falling for something so stupid.

Neji came knocking on her door before opening it up.

"Are you okay Hinata?" He asked coming in and sitting next to her.

"Yes brother I am fine…" She said before someone came and got her.

"Hinata, Naruto is here for you." Hinata dreaded but got up anyway. She pushed Neji away when he grabbed her arm because he sensed something was wrong with her. He blink at the push and watched her leave.

She saw Naruto and looked down shyly.

"Hinata~do you like me? Like Like me?" He asked Hinata stayed quiet before slowly nodding. Naruto blinked not sure what to say because he liked Sakura.

"Oh… Um sorry I didn't notice it before Hinata…" Naruto smiled is cheesy grin and scratched his head.

"I-It is okay Naruto-kun. I have some stuff to do bye…" She once again ran from Naruto and ran into her room to see Neji still there. She grabbed his arm and pushed him out before closing the door.

"Hinata~" Neji said quietly before deciding to give her some time alone.

Hinata, cried in the pillow because she knew Naruto didn't like her but for him not to exactly say anything in return just 'Oh… Um sorry I didn't notice it before Hinata…' made her heart break even more. She didn't know exactly what to do.

Naruto stood there before turning only to run into Ino and Sakura who looked… really upset with him. Next thing you knew Naruto was getting beaten.

"You hurt Hinata IDIOT!" Sakura said hitting him.

"At least say something other than that fool!" Ino said kicking him.

"I am sorry please stop this hurts AHH!" Naruto managed.

"Not a chance you low, bastard!" Sakura said. Just then they all stopped because they say Neji standing there with his arms crossed.

"This is technically your guy's faults too. For making her go on the stupid date with this idiot fool." Neji said referring to Naruto as the Idiot fool.  
"Hey I am not an Idiot fool." Naruto groaned. Sakura stomped on his head making it go into the dirt.

"Shut it Naruto. You are an idiot fool." Ino said before focusing her attention back on Neji.

"Yeah yeah yeah she wanted to… She had fun all the way up until the letter confessions and that was TenTen's idea… which by the way she is out of the hospital." Sakura said.

"TenTen's idea was the letter confessions? So you guys only wanted the date not the confessions? Why would she do that knowing how fragile Hinata was." Neji was highly upset with TenTen, Naruto, Ino and Sakura.  
"You guys should leave." He said before walking away and go back to Hinata's room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Neji asked.

"Come in…" Hinata said. Neji walked in and sat next to the girl who was laying down.

"Can we c-cuddle into each other like we were younger? When I was scared of the 'monsters' under my bed?" Hinata asked. It always made her feel better when she cuddled into Neji. She felt safe and this would be the first time in forever doing so. Neji nodded and took his shoes off before holding her close. Hinata fell asleep instantly and Neji just stroke her hair listening to her heart beat. He had to talk to Hiashi… about his feelings for Hinata. And with that last thought Neji fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Hinata woke up the sound of her brother breathing. Most people would say it was odd for two cousins to sleep together and be okay with it. But thing is not even Hiashi saw anything wrong with it. Hinata smiled and nuzzled into him.

Neji instantly woke up and stroke her hair. Hinata yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes looking at her brother. He smiled gently as he watched her cute actions, which only someone like her could pull off. E sat up after Hinata..

"Oh did I wake you brother?" Hinata asked looking at Neji.

"No you are fine… going somewhere?"

"Yes to visit Kiba-kun to see if he is okay…" Neji nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay be careful." Hinata nodded and got up.

"You can continue to sleep here if you want I don't mind…" Hinata said going into the bathroom changing. Neji smiled and laid back down. That was the best he ever slept.

Once Hinata finished getting ready she left to go visit Kiba. After getting flowers and arriving at the desk at the hospital they told her he has been released. Hinata blinked and decided to go to Kiba's house. He knocked his door and his mother answered it.

"He left with Shino…:

"Okay thank you…" Hinata went to wear they always trained. And they weren't there.

"Okay this is it Byakugan!" She looked around before seeing Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura.

"Those troublemakers…" Hinata ran towards them.

"K-Kiba-kun I was looking for you…" Hinata said pouting. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Ah I saw the pictures.." Hinata blushed and whined.

"Hinata and Ino….. delete it. It never happened…"

"Naruto is an idiot Hinata…" Shino said.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Here Kiba these were for you." Hinata said.

"You should be resting…" She finished.

"I don't want to."

"But…" Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Quit trying to change the subject Hinata." Kiba said.

"I am not changing it. It is over… it doesn't bother me…" Hinata lied.

"You cried Hinata." Shino said.

"I am fine… gosh just mind your own business~!" Hinata said throwing the flowers down and running off from the others. She didn't stop until she was far away near a waterfall in which always kept her mind at peace. She sat near the water and ran her fingers through it. She saw some fish swimming away from the surface. This waterfall was a beautiful, the birds were chirping, the butterflies sometimes landed on her shoulder and the waterfall itself had a soothing sound. She buried her head in her knees and sighed, she hardly ever snapped. And if she did it was because she had a lot on her mind.

Kiba left the group to find his best friend. Kiba and Akamaru used their noses to sniff out her sense. Once they got to the waterfall they saw Hinata with her head in her knees. Akamaru barked causing Hinata to jump and look up.

"You know well you cant get away from me? Me and Akamaru can sniff your scent Hinata…" Kiba said walking towards her and wrapped and arm around her comfortingly.

"I know… I am sorry I snapped…" Hinata said looking at her best friend. Kiba shrugged and smiled.

"It is okay it's understandable. Sometimes you just want everyone to just stop…" kiba said rubbing her back.

"But I am your best friend and I won't and refuse to stop even when you want me too." Kiba finished with a tease.

"Don't tease me Kiba-kun…" Hinata said pouting.

"What? It's what best friends do. We tease, bother, annoy, care, comfort, support, believe. That's why they say best friends are like brothers and sister." Kiba smiled cheekily and hummed. Hinata looked up at the puppy like male and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I guess that is true…" Hinata said smiling lightly. She laid her head on Kiba closing her eyes before standing up. He looked at her.

"Wanna go eat?" Hinata asked, she remembered she didn't eat anything at all today and she wasn't feeling too well because of it.

"Hmm that seems nice. I am tired of hospital food." He got up and they walked through the woods that hid the waterfall.

"So now I know where to find you. When I can't…" Kiba said smiling. Hinata nodded and smiled as the clearing came into sight.

"Are you in the mood for ZenZai?" kiba asked looked at her. He knew she was, because it was her favorite food.

"Hai…" Hinata said smiling.

"Okay we can have that…" Hinata smiled brightly as they arrived and sat down. Hinata let out a soft yawn because the waterfall made her so comfortable but then she left it making her tired. Kiba chuckled and hummed.

"You are turning into Naruto slowly." Kiba teased and Hinata pushed Kiba.

"Don't say stuff like that Kiba-Kun…" Hinata said. Kiba laughed as the food came in front of them. They ate in silence. Just then Shino showed up out of nowhere.

"There you guys are… Can't invite a comrade to eat with you guys?" Shino said bluntly. Hinata and Kiba looked up quickly and turned around slowly.

"Sh-Shino…" Kiba said.

"I-It's not like that Shino…" Hinata said…

"It's not? Could fool me…"

"Shino… I was just trying to make Hinata feel better."

"Maybe I wanted to come… don't take others feelings into consideration." He said. Hinata and Kiba looked at each other.

"Would you like to join us Shino-kun?"

"Yes. Yes I would. But I am not forgiving." He sat down and took some Zenzai from Kiba. Kiba blinked and groaned before taking some from Hinata. Hinata ordered Shino some and gave it to Shino who nodded. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other knowing Shino isn't going to let them live it down. They hit their heads on the table slightly and Shino said nothing, because he was holding a grudge.

After finishing their lunch, and some pleading of Shino forgiving them, and never forgetting to invite him along, Shino finally forgave them. They all walked half way back to their house and went their own ways.

Hinata walked in through the back way and turned the corner seeing her dad and Neji sitting their…talking.

"Neji we gotta talk." Hiashi said.

"About what uncle?" Neji asked taking some green tea that one of the servants brought them.

"About Hinata being the heiress, marriage, everything." Hinata hid behind the wall and listened in, they were talking about her.

"Why to me though uncle?" Neji asked looking at him.

"How do you feel about Hinata?"

"Eh? Well she is… I…" Neji tried to put it into words, he didn't want his uncle to hate him.

"Well I like her… a lot." Neji said drinking his tea looking down.

"Enough to marry her?" Neji spit out his tea and started choking, and Hinata started choking on air. Was her father trying to get Neji and her to marry. And knowing the fact that Neji likes her? What is going on?

Hiashi looked at Neji and patted his back.

"I know I was strict and stern about you guys being the protectors of the main branch even with the curse mark. But Hinata can't do this herself. She needs to marry a genius, someone strong, dependable, but still protect her in the end. And I see you doing that… Not that Naruto guy…" Hiashi said. Hinata held the wall tightly looking down.

"I don't think Naruto and Hinata would marry. Naruto don't feel the same about her." Neji said quietly. Hinata felt tears roll down her eyes once again.

"Still are you willing to marry Hinata?" Hiashi asked. Neji looked down, he wanted to because he loved her but did Hinata actually feel the same?

"I… Uhm well it is up to Hinata… I want to, I love her enough but I don't want her to hate me. And are you sure you want Hinata and I marry? We are cousins and all and…don't you want her happy?" Neji asked looking at Neji.

"I do and I know she will be okay with marrying you. She would want what is best for the Hyuga clan." Hiashi said. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She made herself noticeable.

"You don't want I am okay with father… Yes I want what is best for the Hyuga clan but if you are so worried why don't you just go to my younger sister like you were planning. Neji was surprised he wondered how long she had been there. Hiashi looked at her slightly surprised but like a instant switch he put his stern face on again.

"I was but you gotten stronger… so I trust you now."

"You know father no need to lie. You don't trust me, or else you wouldn't be asking my cousin to marry his younger cousin." Hinata shook her head and sighed.

"You know I am done with this Heiress of the clan. Screw it all if you don't trust me… if you can't except me as a heiress at my worst… When I do get much stronger then what I am now. Then don't expect me to be the heiress at my best." And with that Hinata ran, Neji got up frowning and Hiashi stayed silent not sure how to process what just happened. Did Hinata just disown the Hyuga clan itself? Why was she doing this?

Hinata kept running she was more angry then sad. She went to a clearing and just attacked a bunch of harmless trees as her targets.

"Crystal Ice Dance!:"

"A thousand Ice crystals!"  
"El~" Kurenai, Gai, and Kikashi all stopped her.

"Hinata what is wrong? I never seen you like this…" Kurenai asked and Hinata hugged her crying, not because she was sad well maybe a little but because she was angry at her father.

"Hinata?" Kikashi looked at her.

"My father… He tried no he asked Neji to marry me… he don't trust me. He will only except me at my best but not at my I said I won't be their as the heiress if he can't except me as that at my worst then he can't except me at my best…" Hinata cried.

"You basically gave up the Hyuga clan?" Gai asked

"No well kind of… But I just wanna be with my mother… She would understand…" Hinata said crying. Kurenai looked at Kikashi and he nodded going to get the ones who she was close to including Lady Tsunade…

Kiba and Shino were the first to come back and Kiba hugged Hinata and Kurenai pulled back. He hushed her and swayed her gently. Jurenai explained to Lady Tsunade and of course Naruto was there as well.

Naruto realzed then that he liked Hinata… a lot. It took him awhile but now he knows that he loves Hinata. Naruto tapped Kiba's shoulder and he looked at him before realizing what Naruto wanted to do. He moved and Naruto hugged Hinata. She recognized who she was hugging for awhile but didn't faint or anything which shocked everyone. She was too upset to faint or what ever.

Naruto stroked her hair gently whispering sweet things to her. Ino and Sakura awed at he sight before taking pictures but Lady Tsunade stood in front of them.

"This is not a time for pictures." They pouted before putting the camera away.

After fifteen minutes of crying in Naruto's embrace she pulled away instantly and wiped her eyes.

"We are here for you Hinata and we support anything you do or say…" Kurenai said placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Asuma stood next to Kurenai as his students stood next to him.

"The fact that Hinata caused some much damage to the trees." Shino said looking around.

"Now we know what we gotta do to make her fight stronger." Kiba teased. Everyone glared and he shrugged.

"What? Hey Hinata… tell them to stop glaring.." Kiba whined. Hinata laughed lightly.

"It is okay its his job to tease…" Hinata said smiling gently.

"Hinata…" Naruto walked to her. Hinata looked at him before blushing realizing she hugged him and cried in his shirt.

"You shouldn't cry it doesn't suit you, smiling does…" Naruto said poking her nose. Hinata's legs trembled as she turned a darker red.

"She is back…" Everyone said before trying to catch her but failed.

"Seriously this girl is bothersome…" Shikamaru said. Ino hit Shikamaru upside his head.

"Don't say nonsense… lazy bum…" Ino said glaring. Shikamaru rubbed his head sighing.

"Girls..." He shook his head


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Shikamaru was warned that he should run, because Asuma could tell by the fuming anger in their eyes. Shikamaru took no time and ran to save his life. Asuma tried to stop them with the help of Kikashi, Gai and the other guys but the girls all ran them over and chased Shikamaru.

"Damn it…." Shikamaru ran to his house, locked his house, windows and sat beside his dad and mom.

"Whats wrong sweety?"

"Well lets just say girls plus me equals disaster… mom…" Shikamaru said. His dad chuckled lightly and hummed.

"Let me guess you said something to piss the girls off again didn't you?"  
"All I said was girls~ next thing I know I am running for my life…." He said.

Hinata blinked as she was left with the guys.

"A-Are you guys okay?" She asked worried.

"Uh… yeah I think.." Kiba said smiling gently as he got up. Kikashi held his head shaking it gently.

"And people wonder why I am read make out paradise." Kikashi mumbled. Hinata blushed hearing what her sensei said.

"Pervert…" Naruto said looking at Hinata as she blushed. He went to her and grabbed her hand pulling away from the other guys.

Kiba blinked before smirking knowing what exactly was going on.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-where are w-we going?" She asked looking at their hands, a blush creeping up to her face.

"Somewhere quiet…so we can talk…" He said smiling at the blushing Hinata.

"About what?"  
"Us…" Hinata's eyes widen before almost fainting.

"Don't you dare Hinata faint…" Naruto said.

"E-Eh?" Hinata looked around as they stopped. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata gently and at that moment Neji pushed Naruto away.

"What the hell?" Naruto said looking at Neji.

"Don't touch her…" Neji said glaring at him.

"Neji stop it…" Hinata said.

"Lady Hinata…" Neji said looking at her blushed cheeks from the kiss.

"Neji why are you following me?"

"To make sure you are okay… and to wonder how much of the conversation you heard."

"I heard it all and I don't need your protection. Go protect my sister. I am not going back their and disowning my last name of Hyuga… Father was right at first I am not fit to be Heiress whether weak or strong now go away Neji…" Hinata said hugging Naruto's arm.

Neji felt his heart break slightly.

"Is this truly how you felt all this time Lady Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Yes… I could never impress father but now that I am getting stronger I refuse to be liked by him because of my slowly growing strength." Neji looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"But Naruto, he hurt you yesterday, made you cry…but~" Hinata cut him off.

"Neji, I know you are looking out for me but it is none of your business. So give it up. We are cousins… It won't work out I know what you are trying to do…" Hinata said quietly.

Naruto stood looking at the two confused He wasn't sure what was going on, he was going to ask Hinata out but according to his short understanding, Neji likes her to.

"Naruto lets go…" She said pulling Naruto along. Neji watched them disappear before sliding down the tree trunk. He let out a shaky breath before shaking his head. He can't believe he let himself have feelings for Hinata. They will always just be cousins, and friends. It was time he knew his place as part of the Hyuga. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes sighing.

After awhile he got up and walked around he wasn't so sure where he was going but he felt his heart changing again to coldness. Not towards Lady Hinata but Naruto. He knew Naruto makes Hinata happy, shy, and red and her heart beat faster but he was such an idiot. But Neji understood why Hinata didn't like him, they were cousins after all. Her first cousin especially.

Hinata walked still pulling Naruto. She wasn't to sure how she felt anymore. She was truly confused. She liked Naruto for sure, he was her first love. But Neji was her friend, cousin. That's why he was her cousin. But why does she feel bad for shutting down Neji like that? She didn't hear Naruto call her name until he tapped her shoulder with his free arm. She blinked and looked at Naruto before smiling gently.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…" She said before running away from him. This was how she got away from her problems for the time being. Running away and she couldn't help it, it was habit. Naruto didn't move from that spot as he sat there watching Hinata run away.

When Hinata got to her spot, she saw Kiba and Akamaru waiting for her.

"Are you serious? You are already here before Naruto-kun can tell you?" Hinata asked.

"We saw Neji so I figured something would happen and you would come here."

"You know me to well Kiba-kun…" She said hugging Kiba. Kiba hugged back and Akamaru licked her cheek. She smiled gently and just relaxed in Kiba arms.

"I know…" He said stroking her back.

"I don't know what to do… I thought I liked-loved Naruto-kun. But now I am not so sure…"

"Whoa Hinata questioning herself on her feelings for Naruto?" Kiba asked slightly surprised.

"Because of Neji…: Hinata said.

"What did he say?"

"He likes me… I heard him tell my father. And my father wanted me to marry him…" Hinata said.

"Because he don't think you are worthy of being Heiress and figured you should be with someone more 'worthy' like Neji?" He said more then a question.

"Hai…" She said quietly.

"But I think I may like him more then my cousin and friend. He I don't know…" Hinata said.

"Well all I can say is choose what you think is good for you. But if you date Neji your father will most likely throw the Heiress responsibilities on you and you said you gave up on that because he don't deserve you at your best…." Kiba said warning Hinata.

"I know that is why I am not. But I am not sure if I like Naruto anymore either." Kiba hummed before coming up with a funny joke.

"Well you know there is always me Hinata. If you don't want to date Naruto nor like Neji… Well we would make a fabulous couple." Kiba joked Hinata laughed lightly and blushed.

"Don't speak of nonsense Kiba-kun… I wouldn't be able to be by myself ever because you would always be there…" Hinata smiled and pushed Kiba

"Awe my feelings are hurt." Kiba said pouting in a cute way. She poked his pout and he nipped at her finger.

"Bad puppy…" Akamaru barked and Kiba and Hinata laughed.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thanks to you Kiba…" She said smiling. Kiba smiled and laid down and patted the grass beside him. Hinata laid down next to Kiba and Akamaru laid on her stomach. She petted him as she slowly fell asleep.

Kiba watched the sky realizing now why Shikamaru did this a lot, it was relaxing. He looked over to see Akamaru sleeping on Hinata's stomach and Hinata was sleeping as well. He chuckled lightly and decided they could camp out and this time bring Shino… So he won't get jealous. He went looking for Shino leaving Akamaru there to protect Hinata. After searching for Shino he found him with Asuma and Kurenai.

"Yo Shino wanna come and camp out at Hinata's special spot?"

"Sure where is Hinata..and Akamaru?"

"Both are sleeping Akamaru sleeping on a sleeping Hinata's stomach." He chuckled and Shino nodded.

"This could make up for forgetting to invite me to the lunch out." Shino said. Kiba looked down knowing it was coming up.

"Kurenai sensei would you like to join as well?"Kiba asked. She thought about it for a moment before nodding sure… You know, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma could come as well." She said. Kiba crossed his arms lightly. This wasn't supposed to be a party just the four of them.

"Okay hopefully Hinata don't kill me for bringing a party." Kiba mumbled. Asuma chuckled and they went to go get Asuma's students. After gathering everyone they went back and found Hinata and Asuma still sleeping.

"She looks so at peace." Ino said quietly which seemed somewhat impossible because she was always so loud. The guys set up the tents and put Hinata on a sleeping bag gently in the tent after Kiba removed Akamaru from her stomach. Ino and Kurenai started the fire. After it got dark, Asuma started the fire and Hinata woke up and left the tent rubbing her eyes looking at the others.

"Yay we can roast marshmallows now." Choji said smiling cheekily.

"Eh? What is going on?" Hinata asked sitting next to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"We decided to camp out here… to spend time with the nature…" Shino said behind his jacket before humming gently.

"Oh okay…" Kiba handed her a marshmallow with a stick and she poked it and put it over the fire. She yawned again and Shikamaru followed afterwards.

It was a nice quiet and Kurenai laid her head on Asuma's shoulder and the students all smiled at each other before Kiba deciding to speak up.

"Why don't you two just date already? We already know you guys like each other." Kiba said.

"Yeah Kurenai and Asuma Sensei…" Hinata said smiling. Kurenai blushed as she got her head off of his shoulder and Asuma cleared his throat.

"Asuma sensei just ask her out already." Shikamaru said popping his marshmallow into his mouth before fanning his mouth because it was hot.

"It's hot Shika, you should have waited to eat it…" Ino said before focusing on the soon to be couple.

Asuma looked at the blushing Kurenai and he smiled before looking at the students.

"If I asked her it wouldn't be around you kids…" Kurenai let out a breath of relief but Asuma looked at her.

"But since this is as romantic as it can get and we never know when we might actually have alone time I might as well." He finished Kurenai looked at him blushing. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before popping the question.

"Will you date me?" He asked Kurenai covered her cheeks gently before fanning herself from the embarrassment.

"I would love to…" She finally said smiling. Asuma held her waist and hummed pecking her forehead.

"Awe….' Ino and Hinata said, Ino much louder then Hinata.

"That is what I am talking about." Kiba and Choji said. Shikamaru yawned.

"Great… now he can't quit saying how much he likes you and want you his…"

"SHIKAMARU!"Asuma said glaring at his student.

"What you guys are dating now…" Shikamaru smirked and Asuma sighed pulling a cigarette.

"Hm I worry for my group." Shino said

"Hey why?" Kurenai said defensively.

"Well we don't want you day dreaming while on the job… that could lead us to our death…" Shino said in a joking manner but he seemed so serious…

"I hope to the lords you are joking." Kurenai said.

"He is.." Kiba said quickly.

"I am actually. Geez no one can take a joke…" He said bluntly.

"You sounded too serious…"

"Well I wasn't sensei…" Everyone laughed but Shino…

After they finished roasting marshmallows. They went swimming, Kurenai thought of Hinata and got her a swim suit. They had fun.

Back with Neji he was at the house and it was pretty late and Hinata wasn't back yet.

"Neji have you seen Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I haven't since earlier but she didn't tell me where she was going, she seemed really upset…." He said Hiashi nodded and this made Neji a bit more nervous, not knowing where Hinata was..

"Should I looked for her?" Neji asked. Hiashi shook his head.

"Leave her be… She wants to be alone. She is with Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma and his students…" Neji blinked at his knowledge he wondered why Hiashi asked him but he must have just been asking to see if Neji knew and if not to tell him.

Hiashi left, and Neji laid in his bed thinking of what happened in today's events before drifting to sleep.

Naruto stayed in bed looking at the ceiling. He wondered if Hinata even liked him anymore. He ruffled his hair.

"Girls are so complicated. She liked me I decide I like her now she might not even like me. What is up with that?" He sighed heavily and went to go take a shower.

**A/N: Hey if you have any ideas comment them below. I have no idea where this story is going anymore. I mean I have an idea but I want some new ideas… from you guys 3 Comment/follow **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

After everyone went to sleep Hinata stayed up looking out at the waterfall. It was beautiful, it glistened in the moon light and Hinata realized it reminded her of a certain yellow head boy's eyes. She smiled and realized she really did love Naruto, more then Neji. She only thought of Neji as a brother, a cousin, a good friend…that kept her safe when she was scared. But they weren't nearly as close as Kiba and her were. Kiba will always be her best friend no matter what.

Hinata didn't notice the presence of Asuma sitting next to her, it was only then when she smelled the smoke of the cigarette that she turned her head to look at him.

"Asuma sensei… I didn't know you were up…" Hinata said looking at the male, he looked at her.

"You are typically on guard, you must still be bothered by today's incidents…" He said looking at her. Kurenai made Asuma go talk to her because she thought maybe he could get through her.

"Kind of… I was just thinking of how the water was really pretty." Hinata said smiling at him. He chuckled and watched it as well.

"It is beautiful at night. Does it remind you of anyone?" He asked knowing well where he was going with this. Hinata blushed really brightly and looked away. She didn't want to answer that question.

"N-Not really…" She looked away feeling her ears turn red. Asuma chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Naruto's eyes right?" He grimaced because he felt gay saying that. Hinata pouted and nodded.

"Yeah… I think I r-really d-do love him…"

"Does he make your heart flutter?"

"Y-Yeah…"  
"You obviously turn red.. Do your heart pound harder?"

"Do you feel like you are going get sick when he is around in a good way because of the butterflies in your stomach?"

"MM yes that happens."

"It's a beautiful feeling isn't it?" Hinata giggled lightly and nodded.

"Yes you are right Asuma sensei…" Hinata smiled and looked at the stars.

"Naruto how about you quit spying and come out all ready?" Asuma said. Hinata looked up at Asuma quickly and blushed highly.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata eyes widened and blushed gently.

"Haha… Hey Hinata and Asuma-sensei…" Naruto said scratching his head with his tongue sticking out.

"H-How long have you been t-there?" Hinata felt the blush travel down her neck."

"He was here since the beginning of the conversation." Asuma said and Naruto sat next to Hinata holding her to him gently. He kissed her forehead, cheek, nose, then her lips. Hinata let out a gasp gently before slowly relaxing into the kiss.

Asuma took this as his cue to leave and went back into the tent to see everyone peeking at Naruto and Hinata.  
"Good job, you were able to break her into finding out her true feelings." Kurenai said hugging Asuma and kissing his lips gently.

Naruto pulled away gently, and looked into Hinata's eyes smiling and stroking her cheek.

"I love you Hinata…" He said smiling gently. She blushed and buried her face into his chest before mumbling.

"I-I love you N-Naruto-kun…" He smiled and lifted her face up and kissed her again, her eyes fluttered close and she hugged his neck. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, causing her to gasp. Naruto took this as a chance to slip his tongue in.

He tasted every warm part of her mouth before smiling and humming gently into the kiss. He pulled her into his lap holding her waist gently.

She blushed but ran her fingers through his hair gently before being intrupted by Akamaru barking at Naruto. Hinata fell off of Naruto's lap and into the water, not expecting to see Shino and Kiba there watching them.

"Hinata~!" Naruto and Kiba said as she came up spitting water out.

"H-How l-long h-have y-you g-guys b-been awake?" Hinata asked getting out of the water.

"Long enough to know you guys are basically official. Naruto. Akamaru said if you hurt Hinata he was going to rip you to shreds." Kiba said. Hinata giggled at her friends protectiveness and Shino came up behind Naruto all creepingly.

"And my bugs are aching to eat someones flesh and chakra." Naruto jumped across the camp not noticing Shino.  
"What the hell that is so creepy I am stealing Hinata from you guys." Naruto said grabbing Hinata and running to his house.

"I think we did good. Shino..." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Naruto where are we g-going?" Hinata asked looking at him.

"Hmm to my place to get you some dry clothes and cuddle and yeah…" Naruto smiled his goofy grin. Hinata nodded and smiled when they arrived at his house. Hinata looked around his small apartment because she had never been in there before. He tossed her some sweat pants and a tank top and she went to the bathroom to change. Once she came out she was picked up bridal style and walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Hinata blushed and cuddled into Naruto and leaned up and kissed his lips. He smiled and hummed gently before smiling and pulling her into his lap.

Hinata straddled him and giggled feeling herself blush heavily. Hinata smiled as Naruto held her waist, and kissed down her neck causing her to shiver to no extent. He slipped his hands up her shirt that she was wearing and traced her smooth stomach. Hinata blushed and watched him and hummed gently. He smiled and hummed gently before looking deeply into Hinata's eyes causing her to blush.

"Hinata… can we~?" Naruto trailed off and Hinata tilted her head confused.

"C-Can we what?" She asked innocently and Naruto forgot how innocent Hinata was and chuckled gently before shaking his head.

"Mm you know, sex…" Naruto said smiling, Hinata eyes widen and mouth dropped open. She gulped and wondered if she was ready.

"Will you b-be g-gentle?" She asked shyly, Naruto stroked her cheek and nodded.

"Of course love. I love you…" He said smiling. Hinata nodded and Naruto laid her down gently and kissed her. She hugged his neck as he moved his hand higher up her shirt and felt her hardening nipples and breasts. He knew she wouldn't be wearing a bra and knew she wasn't wearing underwear because earlier she had fell into the water.

Hinata help Naruto remove her shirt and he leaned down and kissed her right nipple before taking it into her mouth causing her to moan gently. He let his hand slip onto her thigh and rubbed it gently before moving and kissing her other nipple and suck on it.

Hinata's moans filled his ears causing his member to twitch. He removed her pants and licked from her breasts all the way down above her private and sucked on the skin. Hinata shivered in pleasure, she felt something poking her leg and she blushed looking down and seen Naruto was uncomfortable.

Hinata sat up and Naruto blinked but soon realized what Hinata was doing when he saw that Hinata was helping him undress. Once he was in his boxers, Hinata blushed really hard as she saw the outline.

"You don't have to go through with this Hinata." He said but Hinata looked up and smiled reassuringly before palming his crotch. He tossed his head back moaning. Hinata slipped her hands into his boxers and grabbed his length and he attempted to watch her. Never in his right mind would he have thought Hinata would allow him to go this far, he was still shocked that she even loved him.

Hinata pulled the boxers down and kissed his length and Naruto's breath got caught in his throat. He bit his lip as he felt her lips around his length. He moaned Hinata's name as her warm cavern surrounded his penis. Hinata watched Naruto's facial expression as she bobbed her head up and down. She couldn't believe that all her fear was subsiding and she was actually giving Naruto a blow job.

Naruto pushed Hinata are her back and growled gently.

"I want you Hinata I want to feel you around me." Hinata nodded and blushed.

"I want you in me terribly…" She whispered and he nodded lubing his cock up before positioning herself at her entrance. Hinata held her breath as Naruto pushed in painfully slow, and even though he was pushing in slow and he was lubed up it still hurt like hell. She hissed in pain and buried her face into his shoulder whimpering.

"Want me to stop?" He asked. She shook her head and he continued pushing in until he couldn't go in anymore. He held still and Hinata made the first move after 3 long minutes of staying still.

"Y-You can move now…" Hinata said breathing heavily. He nodded and started thrust in and out slowly before gaining momentum. Hinata moaned out Naruto's name as he moved faster and hitting that one desirable spot that made Hinata see stars of different colors.

The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the house, and the smell of sweat and sex filled their senses. Hinata held onto Naruto's shoulders screaming out his name.

Naruto groaned and kissed her roughly and Hinata kissed back moaning which allowed Naruto's tongue to travel into her mouth. Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her not animalistic pace. Before long, Hinata screamed Naruto's name, releasing her seed, her walls tightening made Naruto come at the same time. Their juices mixed together and Hinata panted.

Hinata woke up panting from her erotic dream. Everyone including Asuma and Kurenai eyes were wide as they watched Hinata. Hinata blinked before realizing what happened she just had, what was it called? A wet dream… about Naruto. And judging by their faces they heard everything. She gulped and covered her face.

"H-Hinata… I didn't know you had a side of you like that…" Kiba said eyes widening and blushing. Hid her face from everyone and whimpered, she even had captured Shikamaru's attention and he was asleep.

"H-How m-much? D-Did y-you?"

"We heard everything Hinata from the start of the dream to the end of it…" Ino said blushing and looking away.

"Hinata is there something you would like to discuss with me?" Kurenai asked trying to hide her blushing cheeks as well from Asuma who was feeling awkward as well.

"U-Uhm… n-no I-I uhm…" Hinata blushed and sat up realizing the mess in her pants and panties. It was still noticeable because she had a wet spot in her lower region. Shino was hesitant but was the only one wearing a coat so he, as a friend, gave his coat to Hinata to cover herself up from the embarrassment.

"Wow even Shino feels embarrassed I see blushing cheeks…" Chouji said munching on chips with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"T-This is so e-embarrassing p-please d-don't tell Naruto… and how much of the dream wasn't a dream?" She asked covering herself. Asuma coughed stepping up saying something for the first time.

"Mhm well we were talking about how you felt towards Naruto basically with the butterflies and getting sick and heart beating faster. Naruto showed up and you guys finally got together and well you fell into the water and passed out after realizing Kiba and Shino saw you guys kissed. And you just woke up…" Asuma said looking anywhere but her. Hinata covered slowly got up feeling even worst.

"I-I w-where is N-Naruto-kun?" Ino coughed and pointed behind her and her eyes widened and slowly looked over her shoulder to see her yellow hair, blue eye lover looking at her wide eyed. Hinata took no time and ran out of the tent and away from everyone. Naruto was going to go after her after he came after his shock of what he just witnessed but Kiba stopped him for a moment.

"Let her be alone until she calmed down."

"B-But she…" Naruto trailed off fists clutching.

"Im going after her…" And with that he pushed passed Kiba and went to look for Hinata.


End file.
